Who'd Have Thought?
by KrimsonGuardCommander
Summary: What if Dil meets someone and they fall for each other? But what if someone tries to stop them from being together? Dil x OC
1. Instant Friends

**I have decided to write... wait for it... an All Grown Up! story :3**

**Now, this is about Dil as he don't really get much love in stories so... Why do I always write about the weird ones? xD**

**I don't own All Grown Up! although I wish I did **

**But the plot and my OC is MIIIINE! :3 On to the storeeh!**

Well, it's my first day of high school... IN AMERICA! Yes, I am not American. I am infact from Japan. I am here to visit a friend of the family. We go way back as far as my grandmother. So here I am, waiting for the school bus outside my new home. And I couldn't shake of the sickly feeling I have in my stomach. I am so nervous. I don't know what to expect, who I'm going to meet or even what I want to do later on in life. I mean, I love my singing. But I also love my ghost hunting. It's a difficult decision but I guess I have some time to figure it out, right?

Eventually, the bus arrives and I step on. The driver was very old and was half bold. He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back. I walked to face the other children I am being "forced" to associate myself with. To be very honest, I am not a very sociable person. I like to keep myself to myself. And my stuff. No one touches the stuff.

"Hey, sit with me!" a voice calls out. I look around to see a boy waving his hands with a big grin on his face. He appeared to be wearing a very vibrant, multi-coloured hat.

I made my way to the vacant seat and try to get comfortable. However, me being clumsy, I dropped my bag onto his lap and my notebooks and equipment fell out all over him. I gasped and rushed to get it off of him. He just laughed and helped me out. And finally, all of my things are back in the bag, preventing more chaos.

"The name's Dil" the boy said, holding out his hand.

"Kotomi" I replied softly, taking his hand and we gave each other a firm shake.

"I see you're new" he started. "And you are from...?"

"Japan"

"You're quiet. I'll change that" he said, a determined look on his face, while turning his head to look out of the window.

I stared at this boy, studying him. I was curious about him. Sure enough, he wasn't like anyone I have ever met before. And I wanted to know more and get inside his head. I'm like that with everyone I met. I want to just figure them out and see what makes them tick. He turns his head back to me and jumps a little when he finds me staring at him.

"What?" he asks.

I shrugged and looked at my bag on my lap.

"Why do you have all that stuff in you're bag?"

I sighed. "Most of this "stuff" is for my hobby. I kinda need to lug it around so I am ready for the unexpected"

"Unexpected?"

"I'm a ghost hunter" I bluntly replied.

His face lit up. "Really? That's so cool!"

My head snapped up to look at him. He was very curious indeed.

"I am an alien hunter!" he continued proudly.

I smiled at him. "Then maybe we should team up"

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because aliens and ghosts are actually quite similar" I giggled.

Realisation hit him. "Oh! Yeah, we should totally team up and that!"

We shook hands once more before our bus came to a stop at our school. A wave of fear came over me and suddenly I didn't want to move. Dil noticed this.

"Come on, you'll be fine" he said, grabbing my hand. We walked off the bus, thanking the driver on the way out.

"Where's your timetable?" Dil asked.

I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Most of your classes are with me!" he cheered. "That means we have more time to plan!"

I just nodded, laughing at his enthusiastic attitude. And then we set off to class.

...

After class, Dil pulled me by my wrist to the cafeteria. There, he lead me to a group of older people who greeted Dil warmly but looked curiously and uneasy at me.

"My friends, THIS is Kotomi and she is my new ally against the aliens!" he stated.

I just waved and hid behind Dil.

"Aw, she's afraid" a girl with a pink streak in her hair piped up. "It's okay, we're his friends. And any friend of Dil's is a friend of ours" she smiled.

"Yeah!" said, who I assumed, was her twin.

Dil laughed and turned to me. "Well, these two are Lil and Phil who are infact twins if you hadn't guess. This is Kimi and Chuckie" he pointed to them and they smiled and waved. "Suzie" who also smiled. "And my older bro, Tommy"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Tommy greeted.

"'Scuse me! Coming through!" a blonde girl barged into our circle. "Who the heck is this!"

Dil rolled his eyes. "This is our annoying cousin, Angelica. Angelica, this is Kotomi, our new friend"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" she crossed her arms, stomping off to some girls.

"She's a bit grumpy" I stated.

Everyone laughed and nodded.

Dil turned to me. "So, Kotomi, wanna come over after school to my house? We can work on our plan" he rubbed his hands together in a scheming way.

I smiled. "Sure. I'll just let my mother know"

I took out my phone from my bag and started to type on the screen. Once the text was sent, I paid my attention back to the group who was gaping at me.

"What?"

"What kind of trickery IS THIS?" Dil cried.

"What do you mean?"

"Your phone! How do you type without a keyboard!"

I laughed. "It's touch screen. You don't need a keyboard. Here" I handed the phone to him and he "examined" the phone, "ooh"ing and "awe"ing. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Well, we better head off" Kimi said. "We'll catch ya later" and the gang left.

...

So me and Dil decided to walk to his house, so people didn't interfere with our master plan. When we finally got to his home, his mother and father rushed in, stunned by the fact that Dil had brought a friend home.

"Hello, Dil. Who is this?" his mother asked.

"This is my new friend, Kotomi" he said. What amazed me was how proud of me he sounded.

"Well, hello, Kotomi. I am DeeDee and this is Dil's father, Stu" I shook their hands.

"Now, you two run along and play" Stu smiled.

So Dil lead me upstairs to his room. I was stunned. It was the greatest room I have ever seen! And I have seen many. I couldn't help but stare at all of the little nick-nacks he had on his shelves and the wallpaper. He just smirked at me, obviously knowing this would be my reaction.

"I thought you would be pleased" he said, pretending to be so cool but looking at his hands while leaning against the wall. "Please, sit" he gestured to the bed.

I sat down, still trying to take in everything.

"Now, let's get down to buisness" he paced the room. And for some reason, I couldn't seem to stop staring at him. I know I'm supposed to keep eye contact with people when they're talking but... This was... Different. And what's worse is that he noticed. And he looked straight back at me, confused.

I gulped. This is not a good situation to be in.

**I know it sucks but still xD Let me know what ya think!**


	2. Feelings and Memories

**The next part *bows* is HERE! :D **

**I know I know xD No need to thank me... Although I would appreciate it xD**

**Being serious, I really need to know what you think because I plan to make a manga/comic out of this if this goes well with you guys soooo ONWARDS WE GO! :3**

It was really awkward as we stared at each other. I abruptly turned my head away, looking out of the window. But I could still feel his eyes on my face, obviously searching for answers. My mind was now focusing on the sky. The sun was setting too quickly and I needed to be home before dusk.

"I need to go home" I say, trying to break the silence.

"What?" his face portrayed shock.

I get up and walk to his door. "I must leave. I mother will be expecting me"

He looked down at the floor and I could see the light in his eyes dim a little. "Okay"

He lead me downstairs and his parents came up to us, confused looks on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Stu asked.

"Home" I said, trying not to get too caught into a conversation.

"But it's getting really dark out, how are you getting home?"

"I'll walk" I shrugged.

"Nonsense!" DeeDee cried. "You will stay right here for the night. And I shall phone your mother to let her know. There is no way I can let an 11 year old girl walk about in the streets at this time of night!"

"But-"

I was cut off by Dil.

"This. Will be. The BESTEST sleep over EVER!" he punched the air.

I smiled and I couldn't let that happy face go so I just nodded and got to handing my phone to Dil's mother. Of course I had to teach her how to use it first. Which, by the way, took half an hour. But, at the end of the day, I was having my FIRST ever sleep over so I wasn't going to complain.

After phoning my mother and getting the "all clear", me and Dil go back to his room and he picks out some pajamas for me. They were alien ones. Figures. But they looked nice and comfy and I gladly accepted them. I went into the bathroom to get changed while he got changed in his room. Now, the pajama bottoms fitted nicely. It was the top. My... uh... Chest was a little too big.

Granted, I am 11 years old and I am already a C cup. Mother says I got it from my father's side of the family but that's beside the point. Instead, I focused on how I could solve this problem. I took button shirt of and place it on the floor for a second while I had a think. I then noticed my tank top I brought with me to school incase I needed to change if I was too hot. I slipped that on and put Dil's shirt over it so he wasn't too offended that I wasn't wearing it.

Back at his room, I gave the door a knock.

"Come in!" he called from the other side.

He had already set up a "bed", if you will, beside the actual bed. The floor bed consisted of a folded up double duvet as the mattress with a single duvet as a normal quilt. And with pillows, naturally.

"So, you'll sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Dil said.

I glared playfully. "Who said I wanted to sleep on the bed? Maybe I want to sleep on the floor"

He tapped his chin. "Well, you are a guest so it is my humble duty to make sure you are comfortable" he bowed, grinning.

I giggled and curtsyed. "Well, kind sir, I would be most comfortable on the floor"

Dil laughed and moved around his bed and took off his quilt and pillows. This action confused me but I continued to watch intently. He unfolded the double duvet so it was it's full size and he laid out two sets of pillows next to each other and put one quilt next to each set of pillows. He had to move the bed to make it work but he managed to make a double floor bed.

"Is this to your liking?" he asked, laughing slightly again.

I hid my blush as I realised we would be sharing a bed. Well, not a bed but it was close enough. "Uh, yeah... Sure" I replied.

And off we went downstairs to get some snacks for our "night-time feast", as Dil so called it. This boy was strange but I have to admit, he has been more of a friend to me in the last few hours than anyone has for my entire life so far. And that made me respect and care more. As a friend... I think.

So, as we reached the kitchen, Dil's older brother was there with his parents, basking in the glory of winning a trophy. I have to admit, even though Tommy was nice, he still belittled Dil. I can see it by the way Tommy is giving Dil the boastful look. That wasn't nice but Dil just shrugged it of which means so must I. Me and Dil got the snacks and ran off to our... I mean, his room.

"Aw man! I LOVE potato chips!" Dil cried, holding up a crisp in victory.

"Yeah, I love crisps too"

"Crisps? Is that what you call 'em?" he asked.

I simpley nodded, trying not to laugh at his facial expression. We sat in comfortable silence except for the sound of munching. It was nice just to be able to enjoy someone's company and not worry about what they are thinking about you and what they will say about you to others. With Dil, it is very much different.

"So, what do you think of Tommy?" Dil asked, hanging half off the bed, upside down, gazing at me curiously.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering"

I sighed. "He's a good guy"

"You're lying!"

"I am NOT!" I giggled.

"You have a CRUSH on him, don't you!" Dil pointed at me, grinning.

"Nono! No crush. Just FRIEND. Shall I spell that for you? F.R.I.E.N.D!"

He giggled. "You shall pay for your sarcasm against Dil-A-Nator!" he posed a heroic pose.

I fell on my back, kicking and laughing so hard that tears fell out of my eyes. I could hardly breathe, it was THAT funny. He wasn't amused, though.

"What's so funny?"

His serious tone made me laugh even harder, if that was even possible at this point. However, my laughter stopped as Dil approached me, an evil smirk on his face. I was scared.

"You will now feel my WRATH!"

And he pounced on me, straddled me and tickled. He tickled me till I was crying all over again in laughter. This had to be the most funnest torture ever. After a few more minutes, we were panting from all of the laughing, the rubbish from the snacks all around us. It was the best night ever.

"Hey, Kotomi?" Dil broke the silence in a quiet voice.

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

I turned to face him. "For what?"

It was his turn to sigh. "For years, I've always been the odd one. Tommy has always been number one. And even then, it's not good enough for him. I mean, you're the first friend to ever like me for me and not just to get to Tommy. And you've made this the best day of my life"

I was almost to tears at what he said. It was so heart wrenchingly beautiful. "Says the one who thought I had a crush on him" I joked.

Dil laughed. "But I don't think you're THAT stupid"

I playfully hit his arm and go back to staring at the ceiling. I almost jumped when Dil put his arms around me in a hug. I could feel his sigh of happiness against my cheek.

"Thank you" he repeated and rolled over to go to sleep.

My heart sped up and it wasn't due to all the laughing. It was because Dil did it. HE made my stomach leap and flip. He made my head spin. And I never thought I'd feel this way again...

...

Later, well, it was early morning, actually. VERY early and I needed some water. So I walked downstairs to get some water before I die of dehydration. I know, exaggeration but one cannot be too careful with how much water they have.

I got a plastic cup and filled it with water from the faucet. I drank it and turned round, expecting no one to be there except, someone WAS there. And it was Tommy. Why?

"Hey, Kotomi" he said cooly.

"Hi"

"What are you doing up so late?"

I shrugged. "Water"

He smirked and moved closer to me. I was starting to feel uneasy. But before I could react and get away from him, he trapped me against the counter top and kissed me. I was repulsed, to say the least but I couldn't get him off me. I couldn't help it. I let my tears flow. And I choked on a sob.

He pulled away finally and ran back upstairs.

I slid down to the floor and silently cried. Too many reminders came from that kiss. When I was once forced by another. And now... it's just all coming back.

After what seemed like forever, I pull myself up and drag myself to Dil's room. I find him awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily. This made me smile slightly. He noticed my tears and immediately felt concerned.

"Were you crying?" he questioned.

"No. Go back to bed, Dil. I'm fine" I reassured him.

And soon enough, he fell asleep while I lay there, trying to get the images out of my head.


End file.
